Kokoro Belmont
|died = |age = 15-16 |status = Alive |blood_type = |affiliation = Angel Squadron "G" organization |weapons = Stavros Riding Viper armed with the Beam Whip (a presumed Vampire Killer-derivative whip) and customizable sub-weapons |abilities = *Lightning Sword *'Platonic Break': Lightning Sword |first_appearance = Otomedius Excellent |appearances = 2011: Otomedius Excellent |family = Unspecified brother (implied to be Julius Belmont) |partnerships = Gesshi Hanafuuma (fellow student and friend) |dialogue = |english_voice = |japanese_voice = Hitomi Harada |theme = Cosmic Radio Star (Otomedius Excellent Stage 1) Has her own DLC soundtrack |gallery = Yes |stuff1 = |stuff2 = }} Kokoro Belmont is a character in the Gradius spin-off game Otomedius Excellent. She is a descendant of the Belmont Clan and its rightful guardian in the year 2011. She became available as a playable character as part of one of the game's DLCs. She is voiced by Hitomi Harada. Description Her Riding Viper —a small flying craft built with Gradian technology and linked to the mysterious but prevalent "Platonic Power"— is called Stavros (Greek for "cross"). With it, Kokoro is able to use most of the traditional Belmont sub-weapons. These come in the form of Holy Water bottles as her Missile, an Axe as her Double, and a Laser beam Cross. Her Platonic Break "Lightning Sword" is a cross-shaped beam that looks to be a modified version of the Grand Cross, and borrowed from Deltatry from Gradius Gaiden, which is itself represented in her lone Trigon option unit. Besides the aforementioned weapons, she has a dedicated slot for a Beam Whip laser, and is also seen fighting on foot using a whip in the opening and ending sequences, but any other weapons she uses while not in her Stavros are unknown. Personality Kokoro is very focused on upholding her family name and traditions. While fun-loving and friendly in civilian life, once the Bacterians invade she is all business, continuously reminding herself she needs to protect everyone and live up to her ancestors. She does not even allow herself to be upset when Dark Force destroys the Gradian fleet and her allies are crying or in shock; instead only musing that this must be her destiny. She notes upon entering the castle inside Dark Force's lair that her family has a history with such places, and she is seen entering Dracula's castle in the end credits epilogue. Videos Otomedius X Excellent A Look of Kokoro Belmont -Stage 1-3|Levels 1-3 as Kokoro Otomedius Excellent - Story - Expert - Kokoro Belmont|Playthrough as Kokoro Belmont Trivia *Kokoro is a Belmont by name and blood descent. In the gallery mode of Otomedius Excellent, with the timeline presented, it is implied her brother could be a younger Julius Belmont, according to Koji Igarashi. *Kokoro Belmont is the first Otomedius character based on a non-horizontal shooter Konami franchise. *Kokoro Belmont was designed by Koji Igarashi, known as the producer of the Castlevania series, in collaboration with Mine Yoshizaki. Otomedius Excellent was Igarashi's last work as a producer for Konami before he left the company. *Kokoro carries actual weaponry and has sub-weapons in her Riding Viper, just like Gesshi Hanafuuma. *Kokoro's DLC BGMs are based from multiple Konami video games, featuring Castlevania, Trigon, A-JAX and Flak Attack. *Kokoro's BGM Pack composer, Michiru Yamane, is renowned for working in tons of Castlevania soundtracks and other Konami shooters, such as Nemesis 3 and Detana!! TwinBee. *"Stavros", the name of Kokoro's Riding Viper, is the Greek word for "Cross". *In the ending credits, Kokoro is seen facing toward Dracula's Castle, in a clear homage to the cover artwork of the original Castlevania. *Kokoro's Axe sub-weapon has the most damage per single projectile in Otomedius Excellent. *While in the game her first name is written in katakana (ココロ), the image shown when the game is completed with Kokoro on Expert shows that she writes it in kanji (心). See also *Alternate Belmont Clan (category page) *Gesshi Hanafuuma *''Otomedius Excellent'' External links *Kokoro Belmont at the Gradius Wiki es:Kokoro Belmont Category:Alternate Belmont Clan Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Category:Otomedius Excellent